


road trip

by Vitexy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Road Trips, Self-Lubrication, Sex on a Car, slight exhibitionism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitexy/pseuds/Vitexy
Summary: Seonghwa and and Hongjoong have had their honeymoon planned since their wedding. Unfortunately their plans are derailed somewhat by Hongjoong's sudden and unexpected preheat.Or: yet another (read: last) side story toa comprehensive guide to unrequited love
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 288





	road trip

**Author's Note:**

> What have I learned from writing this? I have no business writing this ship and I will quietly excuse myself from this tag. I sorry~

The sun beating down on Hongjoong is killer, but right now it’s a better option than baking in the car. Even though the air condition had just been on in the vehicle, just a few minutes in the sun without the engine running turns it into what’s essentially an oven on wheels. Hongjoong fans his face with his hands, taking in deep breathes as he tries to keep cool in the hot sun. They just pulled into the gas station so Seonghwa could fill up the tank. Then the alpha had ducked into the little store to buy a couple bottles of water and some snacks at Hongjoong’s request.

Hongjoong yanks open the car door, sliding into the passenger seat for a quick second, convinced that somehow being in the car will somehow be better than sitting out in the sun. Shade, he rationalizes. Of course, it isn’t any better. Worse, it’s stuffy in the car, so Hongjoong rolls out of it and slams the car door shut again. God he can’t wait for the air conditioning to be back on again.

Seonghwa comes out at that moment, a small plastic bag in hand, but Hongjoong doesn’t notice. He’s too busy trying to cool himself down. It’s a hot day today, almost unbearably so, but the omega can’t help but think that there’s something particularly off about the way he’s feeling. The sensation of something cold presses up against his neck, and Hongjoong nearly jumps out of his skin, snapping his gaze up to Seonghwa who looks concerned as he hands him a water bottle.

“Are you okay?” the alpha asks.

“Fine,” Hongjoong assures him as he grabs the water and presses it to his cheek. Ah, sweet release.

Seonghwa studies the omega for a moment, taking in his red cheeks, before his eyes trail down his neck. His heart swells with pride when he sees the bite mark at the base of the omega’s neck, although he quickly shakes it off. Not right now, he reminds himself. “Are you sure? Your face is all red,” he says, motioning to Hongjoong’s face.

“Because it’s hot,” the omega whines, shooing Seonghwa over to the driver’s side of the car. “Hurry up. I need some air conditioning in my life.” He jumps back into the passenger seat while Seonghwa slides into the driver’s side, turning the engine on. Hongjoong sighs when he’s immediately greeted by a blast of cool air, shoving his face into one of the little vents as he cracks open the water bottle. “That’s much better.”

Seonghwa hums, fishing out the second bottle from the little plastic bag he’s got before offering it up to Hongjoong to find a snack for himself. “We could have just flown like normal people,” Seonghwa reminds him as he places his water in the cupholder next to him. They were driving to beachtown down south, ready for a long honeymoon getaway after the wedding. The alpha suggested they just fly down there, but Hongjoong insisted that they should drive.

“It’s scenic!” the omega had exclaimed while shoving his laptop into Seonghwa’s face. “The highway we would have to take basically goes down the coastline. I think it’ll be fun!”

“It’s a one and a half day trip if you drive it though,” Seonghwa had pointed out while politely shoving Hongjoong’s computer away from his face.

“But it would be a romantic one and half days,” Hongjoong insisted, still set on the idea of a road trip. “Come on. Just the two of us for a day and a half? Down the coastline no less.” 

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him, too weak to actually put up much of an argument against his mate. “You really want to drive it?” Hongjoong nodded his head eagerly, clutching his laptop to his chest. “Fine,” the alpha relents without much of a fight. “No complaining though. I don’t care how bored or tired you get.” 

“Who’s going to complain?” Hongjoong snorted. “We get to drive down the coast!” 

Seonghwa told him that he couldn’t complain, so when his discomfort from the heat can’t even be abated by the air conditioner, Hongjoong stubbornly presses his lips together in a thin line and sinks down into his seat. He’s not going to complain. No. Not a peep from him. He turns onto his side to stare out his window. He can see the ocean below the highway they’ve been traveling on for the past few hours, and he tries to focus on the beautiful sight. He tries to imagine how nice and cool the water would feel against his heated skin. Perhaps it might even feel better than the air conditioner. 

He closes his eyes, shivering at the imagery combined with the cold air blowing against his skin. Still, his face stays heated like he’s next to a furnace. Hongjoong’s never particularly loved the heat or hot weather, but he can’t remember himself being  _ this  _ bad either during the summer time either. Maybe Seonghwa was right. They should have just taken a plane instead of chewing through more time taking a road trip. 

The omega crosses his arms and pouts into his window. He refuses to voice any complaints. He won’t give Seonghwa the satisfaction or the ammunition to use against him. Hongjoong is  _ enjoying _ this damn it. The ocean view is beautiful. He’s alone in a car with Seonghwa, away from Mingi who’s constantly talking his ear off at work and Yunho who asks Hongjoong way too many questions about betas that he doesn’t know the answer to. It’s peaceful. It’s quiet. It’s romantic. 

And for some damn reason it’s so,  _ so _ hot. 

Hongjoong starts fanning his face with his hands again, having no clue what’s wrong with him right now. The air conditioner is on full blast, and, for the most part, his body is at a comfortable temperature. His face feels like it’s on fire though. 

Seonghwa reaches out, placing his knuckles gently against Hongjoong’s cheek and jawline. The omega jerks away at the touch, turning to blink at the alpha. Seonghwa frowns as he pulls his hand away, eyes remaining on the road. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, glancing over to his mate with worry. The omega’s face is still a bit red. “Are you sick? You feel pretty warm.” 

“I’m not sick though.” Hongjoong shakes his head, equally as confused as his mate. He’s definitely not sick. He has no other symptoms. “I feel okay except for, like,” he motions to his face with a sigh. “I don’t know why I feel so hot.” 

“Maybe you’re about to come down with a cold?” Seonghwa suggests. 

“No, that’s definitely not—” the rest of Hongjoong’s thoughts are abruptly cut off as his eyes trail down before eventually landing on the alpha’s neck. He spies the mating mark there, and his pupils dilate at the sight. The bite mark has healed over for the most part, but it’s still visible, especially with the loose, low-cut shirt Seonghwa is wearing. 

“What?” the alpha asks, glancing over to Hongjoong again when the omega falls strangely quiet. 

The omega’s eyes stay fixed on the mating mark though, a strange heat beginning to curl in his stomach, traveling lower, and he squeezes his legs together tightly. Oh, shit. The sudden fear must be prevalent in his eyes because Seonghwa actually seems alarmed when his eyes catch Hongjoong’s gaze. “What’s wrong?” he asks. “Do I need to pull over?” 

“No,” Hongjoong squeaks out. He doesn’t want to pull over. It’ll set them behind schedule. Also, right here along the highway isn’t the place Hongjoong can take care of this problem anyways. He turns his head to look out the window, biting down on his fingers as he tries to clamp down on his urges. Fuck. Why is this happening? How did this happen? 

“You’re freaking me out,” Seonghwa says, still splitting his attention between the road and looking over to Hongjoong. “What’s happened? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Hongjoong insists, eyes darting around the car with paranoia. He ducks his nose down towards his armpit, trying to take a discreet sniff of himself, furrowing his eyebrows together when he doesn’t smell anything out of the ordinary. Although it’s admittedly hard to smell anything with the air conditioner on at full blast. 

He takes another peek at Seonghwa to see if the alpha’s picked up on anything. When he does his eyes once again find the mating mark on Seonghwa’s neck, almost like it’s just an instinct, and another flare of arousal travels down his spine. Hongjoong bites down on his tongue when he feels a trickle of slick leak from him. 

The car suddenly swerves a little, and Hongjoong startles when he’s jostled from the action. He looks over to Seonghwa who stares back at him. “Are you in heat?” the alpha asks. “I thought you weren’t due for another week.” 

Hongjoong freezes up in his seat, staring at Seonghwa with wide eyes, looking for all the world like a prey who’s been caught by its hunter. “No,” he stammers, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “I’m not. It’s preheat,” he explains in a small voice like that’s somehow better. 

“Isn’t it too early for your preheat?” 

“I—” Hongjoong trails off because Seonghwa is right. “I don’t know what’s happening.” His heat has always been on a fairly tight schedule, only fluctuating by a day or two. And his heat isn’t supposed to start for at least another week. They had kind of planned it this way intentionally. The first week of their honeymoon was intended for the enjoyment of traveling and the other half for, well, the usual dirty business of honeymooning. Going into preheat on the first day of their road trip is decidedly not a part of the plan. “How did you know?” 

Seonghwa looks at him strangely. “I can smell it all over you?” 

Hongjoong blinks, looking down at himself again in confusion. “But I don’t even smell it?” the omega says. “The air conditioner makes it practically impossible.” 

“What do you mean? You’re literally stinking up the car.” 

“I’m not stinky!” Hongjoong sputters, offended by Seonghwa’s words. 

“No, I’m not—” the alpha sighs, resting his elbow against the car window. “I wasn’t saying you smell bad. I just meant that I could smell your preheat.” He looks over to his omega again. Hongjoong’s face is still read, his forehead shiny with sweat. Seonghwa can still smell his arousal quite clearly and the distinct scent of his slick. “Should I pull over?” he asks again. “Are you okay?” 

He knows from experience that Hongjoong’s preheats aren’t exactly easy on the omega, and he can’t imagine he’s very comfortable trapped in a car. Seonghwa knows that he’s not comfortable. He can see it all over the omega’s face and smell it in his scent. 

“Pull over and do what?” Hongjoong breathes out, reaching down to his seat recliner. He pushes the seat back to recline, tilting his head to back to press against the headrest. His eyes slide shut, reaching his hands back to wrap around the headrest. Even if they stop what could Seonghwa do for him? They’re in the middle of nowhere, and anyone could drive by. No, Hongjoong would just have to bite his tongue and endure it until they reached the hotel for the night. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Seonghwa asks, voice laced with concern as he eyes his mate. 

Hongjoong hums, nose scrunching up as he bites down harder on his tongue. “Just drive,” he eventually manages to rasp out. “I can stave off the worse of it until we get to the hotel.” 

Seonghwa isn’t so convinced, but he quiets down, focusing his gaze back out the windshield. They still have hours to go, but he presses down a little harder on the gas pedal. Wouldn’t hurt to arrive at their destination just a little bit sooner, would it? 

Of course, the problem with the prolonged silence now is that each of them can focus on the scent of the other. Hongjoong can smell Seonghwa’s sandalwood scent clear as day. It fills his nose and seemingly his brain, settling there until all the omega can think about is the alpha’s scent. God, he smells even better in the afterglow of an orgasm too, and—fuck. Now it’s all Hongjoong can think about, and he squirms uncomfortably in his seat. None of this helps Seonghwa either, the alpha’s nose twitching as Hongjoong’s sweet honeysuckle scent becomes gradually stronger and stronger, the sweet undertones completely overpowering everything else. 

Still, the alpha clears his throat and wills himself not to get hard. He’s already chubbed up a little bit in his pants, but he refuses to let it get any further than that. They need to get to the hotel, he chants in his head like a mantra while trying to think of anything unsexy. He thinks about the drunk embarrassment Yeosang became at the after party for their wedding, and he thinks of the awkward tension that had hung over San and Hongjoong’s best friend, Yunho, during the reception. Then his mind inevitably wanders to how good Hongjoong had looked that day, and his mind hyper focuses on the omega’s scent again. Great. 

He cracks the windows open, hoping to at least filter out a little bit of their scents, but all it really does is slightly relieve the pressure of their combined arousal for a brief moment. If anything, Seonghwa swears that Hongjoong’s scent only emits stronger in response as if trying to compensate. 

“Why now?” he hears Hongjoong whimper. Looking over, he spots the omega curled up onto his side facing away from Seonghwa, and the alpha smiles sympathetically. Probably cramps. He makes a mental note to stop by at the next gas station he sees to pick up some pain killers for his mate. 

The omega releases a small little moan, drawing Seonghwa’s attention again. He worries that Hongjoong might be in too much pain, but he can’t really tell what’s going on with the omega turned away from him like that. At least he can’t until his nose picks up another clear and distinct smell. The alpha does a double take. 

“Are you touching yourself right now?” he asks. 

Hongjoong whines, turning his head to stare at Seonghwa over his shoulder. “No,” he denies, but Seonghwa can easily tell that he’s lying. 

“You’re touching yourself,” the alpha says confidently, wagging a finger at the omega as if chiding him for lying. “I can  _ smell _ your precum, baby.” 

Hongjoong opens his mouth to playfully chomp down on the finger Seonghwa is wagging in his face. He doesn’t expect to actually catch it, but, with his attention split the way it is between the road and Hongjoong, the omega actually manages to bite down on the finger. Not hard, but enough for Seonghwa to cry out. Hongjoong swears he doesn’t even think in that moment, he just acts, because if he had been thinking he definitely would not have sucked the alpha’s finger even deeper into his mouth, running his tongue along the appendage seductively. 

Seonghwa quickly pulls it away, making a face at his saliva coated finger while Hongjoong whines, squirming around in his seat. The shift in his position reveals the truth, however. When Seonghwa looks over at him again, his eyes immediately fall to Hongjoong’s lap. The omega has the button and zipper of his jeans undone, the hem of his pants rolled down slightly. His underwear is pulled down as well, the head of his cock just peeking out. He’s a little wet, precum beading at the tip. Seonghwa audibly swallows and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. 

“Do you feel better?” the alpha asks. 

Hongjoong squirms in his seat, covering his cock with his hands as he lifts his legs up to prop his feet up on the dashboard. “No,” he mumbles. 

“No?” 

The omega lifts his hips up, grinding into his hand. “This wasn’t supposed to happen this early,” Hongjoong sighs. He was supposed to be in a hotel on a comfortable bed, totally available and ready to be railed by his mate. Being stuck in a car during his preheat is decidedly ruining everything. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pull over?” Seonghwa asks again. 

“No, we don’t have the time,” Hongjoong insists. “I can hold it off until we get to the hotel.” 

Seonghwa can’t help but smile at the omega’s claim. Taking one hand off the wheel, he reaches out to place it on top of Hongjoong’s thigh. The omega tenses up, eyes darting down to the alpha’s hand on his thigh. “Let me help you,” Seonghwa coos. 

Hongjoong doesn’t say anything, holding his breath as Seonghwa squeezes his thigh before he moves his hand up towards Hongjoong’s hard cock. The omega moves his hands away, his breath hitching when Seonghwa’s fingers brush against the tip of the omega’s cock, spreading the precum all over the head. Hongjoong lifts his hips up towards him, tilting his head back to press against the headrest as he releases the breath he’s been holding. 

“Pull your pants down more,” Seonghwa encourages, his thumb digging into the slit. 

Hongjoong moans at that, fingers moving to the hem of his underwear. Lifting his hips off the seat, he pushes his underwear and pants down to mid thigh, exposing himself completely. 

Humming in satisfaction, Seonghwa smears more precum around the head, trying to get him as wet as possible. Then he finally wraps his hand around Hongjoong’s cock, giving him a pump. Hongjoong arches his back off the seat, fingers reaching back to grab the shoulders of the seat. Seonghwa pumps the omega’s cock one more time before he releases his hold all together. 

Hongjoong cries out when he loses the friction, whipping his head to the side the glower at the alpha. Seonghwa isn’t even looking at him though, eyes fixed on the road before them. He doesn’t even look affected by the fact that his mate is sitting next to him with his hard cock out, curved up towards his belly, currently in the throes of his preheat. The omega is rather offended. 

Seonghwa reaches further down his body though, rubbing his fingers over Hongjoong’s hole, collecting the slick there to wet his fingers. Gasping in a breath, Hongjoong tries to spread his legs further apart as best he can given the restraint of his pants. He rolls his hips down onto Seonghwa’s fingers, trying to get the digits inside of him. Seonghwa pulls his hand away from him, trailing his fingers back up to the omega’s cock. Seonghwa squeezes the omega’s balls, unable to hide a smirk at the way Hongjoong writhes underneath him before he finally wraps his slick fingers around his mate’s cock again. 

Hongjoong’s thigh tense up, hips thrusting up into the tight ring the alpha makes with his hands. It’s a lot easier now that Seonghwa’s hand is wet and slick from Hongjoong. It feels so much better like this, and Hongjoong shamelessly thrusts himself up into the alpha’s fist. 

Seonghwa mostly lets him do as he pleases, too busy focusing on the road, turning the wheel ever so slightly as the road twists and bends. As for Hongjoong, the ocean view right outside his window is completely forgotten in favor of the heat slowly building in his pelvis. His eyes are squeezed shut, fingers digging into the leather seat. The alpha occasionally twists his wrist just right to bring Hongjoong closer to release. 

“Close, baby?” Seonghwa asks him, tightening his grip on Hongjoong’s cock. He honestly kind of likes when the omega is in preheat. Obviously it would have been nicer if his preheat had once they were settled in the hotel, but mother nature rarely cares for planned events. Hongjoong is always so adorably needy during his preheat in a way that is often lost during his actual heat. 

“So close,” Hongjoong moans. He presses his feet harder against the dashboard to grant himself some leverage to thrust in Seonghwa’s hand. The omega squints his eyes open to look over to Seonghwa again. The alpha isn’t looking at him, eyes on the road, and for some reason Hongjoong feels his stomach twist as another surge of pleasure rushes straight to his cock. 

Seonghwa might be ignoring him for the most part, wearing a mask of indifference as he pumps the omega’s cock, but the way the alpha’s cock tents against his pants doesn’t escape Hongjoong’s notice. Still, the alpha’s lack of attention gets him all sorts of turned on. Seonghwa is almost always over attentive. Hongjoong’s learned over the years that, more than anything, Seonghwa seems to get off from eye contact. Hongjoong likes it too, but he’s quickly discovering that this feels just as hot. 

“Seonghwa,” he rasps. 

The alpha hums in acknowledgement but still doesn’t look at Hongjoong. The omega’s cock throbs as a familiar pressure begins to build. “Fuck,” Hongjoong curses when Seonghwa swipes his thumb over the head, rubbing over the slit. 

Hongjoong loses it, his orgasm hitting him harder than usual thanks to his preheat. He cums all over Seonghwa’s hand and his stomach, staining his shirt with it. His whole body warms from a burst of heat, radiating outwards from his stomach. His thighs tense up, legs falling when his feet slide off the dashboard. Seonghwa continues to squeeze his hand, twisting his wrist as he pumps Hongjoong. The omega cries out, eyes sliding shut as Seonghwa prolongs his orgasm. 

“Can you hand me a wet wipe when you have a chance?” Seonghwa asks casually as he finally pulls his hand away from Hongjoong. The omega swallows, hands falling from the shoulder of the seat where he’d been digging his nails into. He’s still riding his high, another little jolt of pleasure traveling up his spine at Seonghwa’s question. The alpha acts like nothing had happened, and Hongjoong squirms at the unexpected enjoyment he gets from that. 

“Okay,” he breathes out. “Just give me a second.” His chest is still heaving, and little pleasurable after shocks are still coursing through his veins. When he finally comes down from his high, the omega forces himself to crack his eyes open, leaning forward to sift through the bag he has up there for a wet wipe. Just as he grabs one, though, he pauses, watching as Seonghwa takes an exit ramp off the highway. 

“Where are we going?” he asks, handing the wet wipe over to Seonghwa. 

The alpha wipes his hand with it as he slows the car down. “There’s a rest stop right here,” he says, pointing to the building. It’s in a secluded little place, and there are only a couple cars parked in front of the building. 

“Ah.” Hongjoong nods his head, figuring that they’re making a pit stop to clean themselves up after their activities. Except, the alpha drives the car around to the back of the building, the parking spots back here all empty, and all quite far from the entrance of the building. “Why are you parking back here?” 

“For some privacy,” Seonghwa answers, steering the car into a parking spot. Back here there are no other cars around, nor any signs of people. 

“Privacy?” Hongjoong squeaks, suddenly on edge. 

“Yeah.” Seonghwa puts the car into park and cuts the engine before he looks pointedly down at Hongjoong’s still half-hard cock and the mess he’s made all over himself. “You won’t last until we get to the hotel from a handjob.” 

“Well, multiple handjobs,” Hongjoong pouts. 

“Not while I’m driving.” Seonghwa reaches down to undo his seatbelt, and Hongjoong frantically reaches out to grab him by the arm, stopping him. 

“What? You’re not actually going to fuck me in the car in a parking lot are you?” He sounds panicked, but he can’t deny that his heart beats faster at the thrill of the thought. 

“No, I’m not.” Seonghwa unbuckles himself and opens his door to slip out of the car. Hongjoong’s expression twists in confusion, watching as the alpha walks around the front of the car over to the passenger side. The omega squeals when Seonghwa yanks open the Hongjoong’s door, and he folds himself over in his seat to try and hide his indecency. “Come on. I’ll help you so you can make it the rest of the way.” 

“We’ll be late though,” Hongjoong whines. They're already slated for a whole day of driving and expecting to get to the hotel late to begin with. Seonghwa doesn’t seem deterred, reaching over Hongjoong’s body to unbuckle him. Hongjoong’s alarmed cry quickly devolves into a guttural groan when Seonghwa’s scent cuts straight to his nose. 

“It’ll only be by like an hour,” Seonghwa assures him. He wraps his arms around Hongjoong’s body, pressing the omega right up against his own body as he pulls him out of the car. A wave of arousal rushes down to the omega’s crotch, his cock twitching in interest. “And I’d rather get there late than have you be this uncomfortable for the next few hours.” 

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Hongjoong mutters. 

“Liar,” Seonghwa says into his ear as he closes the door with his hip. 

Hongjoong feels suddenly exposed, his bare ass on display, only Seonghwa’s large hand splayed over his cheeks covering him. At least his half-erection is hidden against Seonghwa’s body. “Where?” he asks looking at the rest stop building over the alpha’s shoulder. “In there?” It wouldn’t be the first time they fucked around in a public restroom. The omega’s throat dries as he thinks about the first time they ever fooled around in public. It had just been a blowjob in a library bathroom on their fifth little study date. No one had even come into that bathroom, too tucked away in the depths of hell that was their university library, but Hongjoong had never cummed harder up until that point. It had felt like one of those drawn out orgasms he was used to during his heat. 

“No.” Seonghwa walks him over to the hood of the car, holding the hem of Hongjoong’s shirt down before he lays the omega over the hood of the car. Hongjoong hisses a little when he’s placed on the hot hood, although the barrier with his shirt makes the temperature a little more bearable. The alpha takes a step away from him, lifting the omega's legs up. “I’m going to fuck you right here.” He reaches down to rub his fingers over the omega’s hole, wetting them some more with his slick. 

Hongjoong trembles, his cock throbbing against his stomach. “It’s the middle of the day,” Hongjoong argues, pressing his legs together to try and block Seonghwa. “How are you going to try to fuck me on top of the car in the middle of nowhere in broad daylight?” Hongjoong’s voice gradually rises in pitch as he reaches the end of his question. 

The alpha doesn’t even seem to care, slipping two fingers into the omega. “Easy,” Seonghwa says. “I’m going to do it like this.” He leans over the omega, pushing Hongjoong’s legs further back. He presses his lips to the shell of the omega’s ear and says, “Because you like it.” 

“No, I don’t,” Hongjoong denies, ignoring the way his own cock twitches at the notion. He glances at their surroundings as best he can in his current position. There really is no one around, but the risk seems bigger nevertheless. At least in a restroom they could still hide within a stall. Out here all it takes is someone passing by at the right angle. Still, Hongjoong’s remains painfully aroused by the idea. Maybe even more so than he had in that library restroom that one time. 

“Hmm, that’s odd. Why are you so wet then?” he asks, fucking his fingers back into Hongjoong twice before he slips them out completely. He runs his wet fingers around, dragging and spreading the omega’s slick everywhere. 

Hongjoong tactfully presses his lips into a thin line, not having an answer for that. It doesn’t help that he whines loud and needy when Seonghwa moves his hand away. The alpha chuckles at the noise, reaching down to undo the button of his jeans, pushing them down just enough to pull his own hard cock out. Hongjoong’s stomach twists into tight knots when Seonghwa presses the head of his cock against the omega’s hole. The omega holds his breath as the alpha presses his cock into his mate, his hands wrapping around the omega’s ankles. 

Hongjoong releases his breath, moving his gaze from Seonghwa’s chest up to the sky as his skin prickles, lighting up with every inch the alpha sinks deeper into him. It’s still early in the afternoon, and Hongjoong blinks through the shine of the bright sky. He doesn’t even notice when he tries to spread his legs as best he can with his pants still mostly on. 

“There we go,” Seonghwa purrs. Thrusting his hips forward so they smack against the omega’s ass. Hongjoong groans when Seonghwa seats himself fully into him. Whatever doubts that had been previously plaguing him are gone, replaced solely by the thought of how full he feels with Seonghwa inside him like this.

“What’s this?” Hongjoong blinks dreary eyes to peer up at the alpha’s grin. Seonghwa reaches out to run his fingers over Hongjoong’s hair, brushing his bangs out of his face. “Not against it anymore?” 

Hongjoong reaches forward to wrap his hands around the back of his knees to hold his legs closer to his chest. His lips curl back a little at Seonghwa’s teasing, but he doesn’t have the capacity currently to make any kind of real response. 

Unfortunately it just gives Seonghwa more fuel. The alpha begins rocking his hips forward, thrusting into the omega at a leisurely pace. Hongjoong moans, toes curling in his shoes as Seonghwa fucks him. “Do you like it?” the alpha asks, hands moving down the omega’s legs to dig his fingers into Hongjoong’s thighs. The omega nods his head dumbly, trying to lift his hips up into Seonghwa’s thrusts. The head of the alpha’s cock brushes up against his prostate, and a bead of precum leaks from the tip of Hongjoong’s cock. 

“Yeah, you like the idea of anyone being able to see you like this? If someone comes around that corner they’d see you immediately.” Seonghwa tilts the omega’s head in the direction they came from, and Hongjoong feels a pulse of pleasure at the thought of someone coming around that corner any moment now. They’d be able to tell what was happening almost immediately, and the thought of someone seeing the omega draped over the hood of the car getting fucked by his mate turns Hongjoong on more than it should. 

“Stop,” he pleads, fingers digging into the sensitive skin on the back of his knees. 

“Why? You like it so much,” Seonghwa croons. He begins to pick up his pace, fucking into his omega harder. “I know you like the thought of other people watching you.” Hongjoong’s breath hitches both from Seonghwa’s words and the fact that he’s started fucking the omega harder, more brutally, pressing Hongjoong’s knees down onto his chest. “It’s a shame. If only someone would come to see how pretty you look on my cock.” 

Goddamn it, Seonghwa, Hongjoong can’t help but curse in his mind. “Fuck, that’s good,” he gasps out instead. Fire pools in his stomach again, a second orgasm fast approaching. It’s never hard for him to cum again after the first one, especially when he’s on the verge of a heat. “Don’t knot,” he whimpers, lifting his head up from the hood of the car, looking down his body to where Seonghwa snaps his hips forward. He smacks his hips into Hongjoong’s ass with every thrust, a satisfying smacking noise filling Hongjoong’s ears. 

“I won’t,” Seonghwa assures him. “As much as that would be fun, we definitely don’t have enough time for that.” 

“I’m going to cum,” Hongjoong warns, feeling like electricity is running through every nerve in his body right now. He clenches down on Seonghwa’s cock, gritting his teeth in worry when he feels Seonghwa’s knot pull against his rim. He doesn’t think he’d be too upset if Seonghwa knots him in the grand scheme of things. It would be more an inconvenience than anything else, but he wants it when they have the time to spare in the relative comfort of a hotel room. 

“Cum,” Seonghwa encourages, fucking into the omega with short but powerful snaps of his hips. Hongjoong grits his teeth, feeling his balls tighten as he hangs right on the edge of an orgasm. Seonghwa seems to notice he can’t quite reach that point yet though, so he leans down and asks, “What? Do you need someone to watch you cum on my cock?” 

Hongjoong’s eyes slide shut as his head smacks against the hood of the car when he drops back onto it. Pleasure rips through his body, causing him shudder, as Seonghwa pulls his second orgasm from him. He cums hard again, spilling his load onto his stomach. 

Seonghwa’s knot catches against Hongjoong’s rim as he pulls out of the omega until just the tip of his cock remains inside him. Hongjoong arches his back off the hood of the car, a little squeal escaping his lips when he feels Seonghwa’s knot press against his rim like that before he relaxes back down. Seonghwa reaches down to fist himself, pumping his cock a few times until he finally cums as well, releasing inside the omega. 

Hongjoong moans when he feels Seonghwa filling him up, his entire body finally going limp. Seonghwa pulls out of him completely, slowly lowering the omega’s legs down so he can lie a little more comfortable. 

“It’s hot,” the omega complains once he finally reclaims control over his breaths. His forehead and temples are damp with sweat, and Hongjoong can feel that the back of his shirt is damp with sweat as well. 

“Aw, my poor baby,” Seonghwa coos, reaching down to pull Hongjoong’s underwear and pants back up to make him slightly more presentable. It feels a bit contradictory though, knowing that Hongjoong’s slick mixed in with Seonghwa’s cum is probably leaking out of him and staining his underwear. “Shall we get you back in the cool car?” 

“Please,” Hongjoong begs, holding his arms out to make it easier for Seonghwa to lift him from the hood of the car. “I can hold on until we get to the hotel now, I think,” he mumbles into the alpha’s shoulder when Seonghwa pulls him up. 

“Good.” The alpha carries him back over to the passenger side of the car, struggling for a moment to pull it open. Once he has it open he carefully places Hongjoong down on the seat. Before he can pull away, however, Hongjoong reaches out to grab his arm and pulls the alpha closer. Seonghwa allows the omega to tug him close, raising his eyebrows in question. 

Hongjoong doesn’t say anything, though, just lifts himself up enough to press his lips to Seonghwa’s. The alpha responds immediately, reaching out to grab Hongjoong by the back of his head, pulling him closer to kiss him harder. They stay like that for a moment, lips slotted against each other until Seonghwa finally pulls away. 

“Can we at least make out for a little bit?” Hongjoong whines, keeping a firm hold on Seonghwa’s arm. 

The alpha hums, bending down so that they’re at eye level. “Well, I suppose that since I didn’t knot you, we have plenty of time to make out.” 

Biting back a grin, Hongjoong leans forward so that their lips brush against each other. He slips his tongue between Seonghwa’s parted lips, licking into his mouth. “Good,” he says before dragging the alpha closer by his shirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I think of this because I was stuck in a car for 14 hours last week? I sure did. Anyways this is probably the last little story I'll write for this universe. I think we're good.


End file.
